


Ruby and Sapphire Are Very Happy (Drabble)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was moments like these that Sapphire really cherished.





	

It was moments like these that Sapphire really cherished.

 

Ruby was curled up on the couch, nursing a mug of hot chocolate, making little comments about the movie they were watching. Or rather, the movie Ruby was watching - Sapphire was more focused on the adorable sight next to her than the one on screen.

 

It wasn’t often that they got to have such sweet moments. They were always either fused or with the others, neither of which properly allowed for any kind of romance. 

 

“Sapph?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Thank you,” Ruby turned to look at her girlfriend, starry-eyed and smiling.  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
